


Uno specchio di stelle

by DanceLikeAnHippogriff



Series: Il ciclo dei quattro regni [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceLikeAnHippogriff/pseuds/DanceLikeAnHippogriff
Summary: «La vita è crudele.»«Lo è. Ma se si trattasse di una vita al vostro fianco… La sceglierei ancora e ancora senza curarmi delle ferite che dovrei sopportare.»«Mi sembra alquanto stupido. Potresti scegliere un destino migliore. Potresti scegliere qualunque cosa.»«No… I girasoli seguono sempre la luce. È quello che sono e il motivo per cui sono qui.»
Series: Il ciclo dei quattro regni [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310279





	Uno specchio di stelle

Era una di quelle serate in cui il vento d’estate riscaldava la sera, accarezzando le foglie del parco e facendole danzare lente nell’imbrunire. Lairë, il paese benedetto dal sole. Una terra che non si può non amare, il suo nome dolce come il vino di Earrach versato nei banchetti della Lega delle città. Un regno con i suoi difetti, instabile, ma volenteroso e dal cuore nobile; una terra che ha molto da offrire.

Questo pensava Melyn abbracciando con lo sguardo l’orizzonte, il sole morente che tingeva il cielo di rosso con i suoi ultimi raggi. Allenare le nuove reclute si era rivelato più impegnativo del previsto; la maggior parte di loro aveva maneggiato zappe e accudito animali fino a qualche giorno prima, o aveva lavorato in miniera tutt’al più. Peggio ancora, nessuno desiderava trasferirsi nella capitale né tantomeno intraprendere la carriera militare; si trovavano sotto il suo comando solo per la leva obbligatoria e che fosse dannata se le era mai capitato un gruppo più mal assortito di quello. Vedere il sole coricarsi dietro alle colline non era che una benedizione; ora aveva altro a cui pensare. Inspirò a fondo cercando di ritornare al presente. Non sapeva mai come comportarsi quando il suo _Valtias_ le chiedeva di accompagnarla nella sua passeggiata serale. Melyn non sapeva come comportarsi in generale quando si trattava di lei; non che fosse una persona enigmatica, anche se non lasciava certo trasparire quello che provava in più di qualche occasione. Era quello che le faceva sentire dentro che la lasciava spaesata e senza un punto di appoggio. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sui fiori notturni che stavano lentamente schiudendo i petali al loro passaggio e sorrise pensando a quanto fosse strano che anche la natura volesse in qualche modo rendere omaggio alla sua sovrana. I passi ritmici scricchiolavano sulla ghiaia, venivano attutiti dall’erba sempre verde di quegli immensi prati tosati con cura quasi maniacale, risuonavano sul marmo latteo a ogni gradino fino a quando non si fermarono nella grande terrazza ovale che si spandeva come una macchia d’olio, incendiandosi al tramonto.

Melyn aspettava paziente, l’ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra. Le piaceva anche questo, il silenzio; non la metteva a disagio, sembrava quasi una bolla che si gonfiava fino a soffocare il tramestio del palazzo, della vita quotidiana, dei complicati incontri militari. Era quel momento indefinito in cui poteva permettersi egoisticamente di avere Lisaira tutta per lei, quello che precedeva solitamente la confidenza di qualche pensiero su cui la sua sovrana aveva ponderato a lungo, sviscerandolo e analizzandone ogni singolo dettaglio. Anche questa volta, con i suoi tempi, il momento arrivò.

«Quando sei un monarca l’unica cosa che devi amare davvero è il tuo regno.»

Melyn inclinò leggermente il capo per osservare il viso del suo _Valtias_ , impassibile come sempre. Si permise di fare uno sbuffo divertito.

«Una crudele verità, sire. Come noi cavalieri siamo votati a essere la vostra spada e il vostro scudo. Tutti abbiamo il nostro posto, un ruolo da svolgere, e a volte quello che la nostra posizione ci richiede può sembrare illogico.»

«La vita è crudele.» Ancora una volta nessuna reazione, solo constatazioni.

Il cavaliere continuò a osservarla senza riuscire a decifrare le emozioni che nascondevano i suoi occhi. Desiderò di poter capire quello che la sua sovrana cercava in lei, cosa voleva realmente trovare nelle sue parole: conforto? O forse comprensione, una voce amica tra il turbinio di suoni e volti che era la vita di corte? Si chiese ancora una volta quanto potesse permettersi di mostrarle il suo desiderio di starle vicino.

«Lo è. Ma se si trattasse di una vita al vostro fianco… La sceglierei ancora e ancora senza curarmi delle ferite che dovrei sopportare.»

La sovrana appoggiò i gomiti sul poggiolo di marmo, soppesando nella mente quella risposta. «Mi sembra alquanto stupido. Potresti scegliere un destino migliore. Potresti scegliere qualunque cosa.» Riposò pigramente la guancia su una mano, nei suoi occhi qualcosa di simile alla curiosità mentre osservava Melyn e la fredda compostezza della sua postura militare.

«No… I girasoli seguono sempre la luce. È quello che sono e il motivo per cui sono qui.» Rispose il cavaliere senza farsi scomporre dai quei ragionamenti taglienti.

«Sei una stupida…» Non lo disse con cattiveria, era una semplice osservazione come poteva esserlo dire che l’erba era verde. Si prese qualche momento, forse per capire se era il caso di addolcire le sue parole in qualche modo, perché aggiunse poco dopo: «Ma anche il mio cavaliere più leale a cui so di poter affidare la protezione del mio Regno.»

Un leggero sorriso increspò le labbra di Melyn. La fiducia che il suo _Valtias_ poneva in lei le scaldava sempre il cuore e cercava di esserne degna giorno dopo giorno, senza risparmiarsi mai. Lisaira passava notti insonni per il bene di ogni singolo suddito di Lairë, lo sapeva; tutti a corte lo sapevano, nonostante la sovrana celasse le sue preoccupazioni dietro a un sorriso e una battuta cordiale per poi cambiare argomento in maniera impeccabile. Il minimo che poteva fare per dimostrarle che l’intero Regno le era infinitamente grato per i suoi sacrifici era quello di offrirle il suo aiuto.

«Devo proprio sembrare una stupida ai vostri occhi, vero? Non posso farvene una colpa. E sì, il mio giuramento mi lega a voi fino al mio ultimo respiro. Non mi stancherò mai di ricordarvelo, sire.» Rispose accennando un leggero inchino con il capo. Si mise a osservare la meticolosa tortura che Lisaira stava infliggendo ai petali di una povera camelia: li prendeva delicatamente per il bordo, tra pollice e indice, per poi affondare l’unghia nel lembo e staccarne una minuscola parte creando così una serie di creste nella corolla. Doveva averla raccolta nel giardino perché era rimasto ormai ben poco di quella malinconica bellezza frastagliata.

Distolse brevemente lo sguardo dal suo metodico lavoro, incontrando quello del suo cavaliere. «Potrei scioglierlo il tuo giuramento, sai? Saresti libera, potresti diventare qualunque cosa tu voglia.» Si sollevò mollemente, dando le spalle al tramonto. Quella tela in fiamme che era il cielo non le interessava; la sua attenzione era tutta per Melyn ora. Per lei e per i petali che aveva iniziato a estirpare con crudele delicatezza.   
«E se la strada che scegliessi fosse quella sbagliata? Se rovinassi il Regno con le mie stesse mani?»

La ragazza aggrottò impercettibilmente la fronte a quelle parole. Non era la prima volta che le sentiva, ma Lisaira quella sera era diversa. La brezza che annunciava la sera era diversa; la sentiva vibrare intorno a loro, tesa e palpabile, una cappa scomoda che ti si appiccicava addosso rendendo ancora più difficile trovare una scappatoia. Un velo invisibile che rivelava tutti i tuoi movimenti, ingannevole quanto una tela di ragno. Spostò leggermente il peso da una gamba all’altra, indecisa sul da farsi, quasi a disagio per la domanda che la sovrana le aveva fatto dando voce a quel tormento così intimo. Cercò di comporre nella sua mente una risposta rassicurante, passando febbrilmente in rassegna le parole, scegliendole con cura. 

«Che cosa faresti allora, Melyn?»

Il cavaliere la fissò interdetta. Quella era una domanda che non si aspettava. Si schiarì la voce, la gola leggermente secca per la temperatura che si stava abbassando con la stessa lentezza con cui il sole lasciava a malincuore il suo regno alla notte. «Giudicare un re non rientra nei poteri di un cavaliere, sire.»   
Aspettò che la sovrana lasciasse cadere a terra l’ultimo petalo insieme al pistillo prima di continuare.   
«Ma se questa domanda l’aveste rivolta non al Capitano della Guardia Reale bensì a una semplice confidente… Cercherei di aiutarvi a tornare sui vostri passi senza esitazione alcuna, anche se dovesse significare perdere la mia stessa vita.»

«E se sacrificassi il Regno per sete di potere? Che cosa faresti, cavaliere?» I suoi occhi restavano un enigma impenetrabile per Melyn.

«Maestà, sembra che questi pensieri vi tormentino spesso.»

«Essere un monarca ti fa pensare a molte cose. Ti fa riflettere. Ti porta a porti molte domande...»   
A Melyn sembrò di poter intuire qualcosa dal tono della sovrana, ma lo spiraglio che credeva di aver intravisto non la portò a niente, come sempre; un altro vicolo cieco. Si umettò le labbra, cercando di temporeggiare ancora un po’.

«Posso solo immaginare, sire. Avete grandi responsabilità, potere sulla vita di molti e il popolo si aspetta che voi esaudiate le loro richieste più disparate: soldi, una vita agiata, pace…»

«Senza ombra di dubbio. Ed è questo il più grande problema di un monarca: il suo scopo.» Calcò con insolita durezza quelle ultime parole.

«Sapete meglio di me le modalità con cui siete stata scelta. Avete dovuto dare prova di voi di fronte al concilio dei nobili e loro vi hanno giudicata degna di questo titolo e di questo Regno.»

«Le persone cambiano.» Lo sguardo della sovrana era fisso sugli occhi verdi di Melyn, ma osservava qualcosa di più lontano, più profondo. «Sarò anche stata la scelta migliore al tempo, ma ora? Cosa ne possono sapere quei nobili di me?» L’ombra di un sorriso divertito, arrogante, le danzò sul volto per qualche momento. Melyn non se ne accorse.

«Mio _Valtias_ , è passato solo qualche anno…!» Interruppe con foga, cercando di riguadagnare subito dopo la compostezza che si addiceva al suo ruolo. «Non vorrete davvero basarvi su dei miseri…!»

La sovrana allontanò le parole del suo cavaliere con un gesto fluido della mano. «Non ci vuole poi così tanto, Capitano. Un passo falso, una scelta sbagliata; o una decisione egoista. Il Regno si sgretolerebbe di fronte ai nostri occhi con una facilità disarmante.» Si accarezzava i polpastrelli quasi come se potesse sentire tra le dita i granelli di polvere della rovina che solo i suoi occhi potevano vedere.

Melyn sentì un formicolio dietro la nuca, un leggero brivido che attribuì al vento di Nord-Est. Sospirò, il suo sguardo che vagava in lontananza, lento, tracciando le curve aspre e irregolari delle montagne di ghiaccio di Årstid offuscate dalla bruma; si stava solo prendendo una pausa da quella conversazione, tutto qui. Non stava scappando dalle domande incalzanti o dalle paure che la sua sovrana le stava rivelando e che dipingevano un futuro terribilmente caotico per il loro Regno. La sua mente indugiò per qualche attimo alla ricerca del nome che il popolo dei boschi aveva dato a quell’imponente roccaforte naturale, le sembrò quasi di averlo afferrato, di sentire sulla lingua il peso leggero di quei suoni che un tempo forse erano stati simili a quelli di Lairë. Ma non era che l’ombra di un’idea. La sensazione di euforia svanì veloce come era apparsa, lasciando la sua mente vuota, un pugno di mosche, il nulla. Riportò la sua attenzione su Lisaira, che non sembrava essersi accorta della momentanea fuga della sua confidente. I suoi occhi nocciola continuavano a scrutarla senza mostrare alcun tipo di emozione; c’era solo calma in lei, controllo. Era perfettamente padrona della situazione e Melyn iniziava a sentirsi leggermente a disagio.

Forse non era compito di un cavaliere osare tanto, forse non avrebbe dovuto. «Avete paura?» La sua voce quasi un sussurro.

«Potrei averne.» Lo ammise senza alcuna difficoltà, con una semplicità disarmante. «Melyn. Che cosa desideri per questo Regno? Che cosa ti aspetti da me?»

La ragazza sentì le spalle alleggerirsi a quella domanda; finalmente poteva rispondere senza esitazione alcuna. «Voglio che Lairë sia un Regno che si possa chiamare casa, dove le persone possano vivere senza conoscere gli orrori del campo di battaglia. Desidero che i bambini possano crescere imparando ad amare le diversità e i punti di forza di ognuno dei quattro Regni perché…» Le sue guance arrossate dal fervore con cui parlava «…abbiamo così tanto da dare e così tanto da imparare. Ma…!» I suoi occhi guizzarono irrequieti mentre le sue labbra si schiudevano per pronunciare pensieri a cui sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto dare voce «Ma da voi, sire… Quella che mi ponete è una domanda complicata.»

«Perché dici questo, cavaliere? Hai parlato dei tuoi desideri per questo Regno in tutta libertà, in cosa dovrei essere diversa io?» Inclinò leggermente la testa e una ciocca di capelli castani le scivolò lungo la spalla, sfuggita dalla stretta ed elaborata acconciatura che si stava ormai disfacendo, provata dai molti eventi della giornata.

Melyn si morse la lingua, immobile. Aveva oltrepassato il limite che per anni si era imposta di mantenere e sapeva di non avere il controllo della situazione. Eppure, chi è un cavaliere per rifiutarsi di rispondere alle domande del suo sovrano? Un potere troppo forte che spesso viene abusato, proprio perché non gli si riconosce il giusto valore: il potere di far parlare, di costringere a rompere il silenzio. Melyn avrebbe potuto mentire, negare, cambiare discorso, andarsene. Non fece nessuna di queste cose, tale è il legame di terra e sangue che unisce un cavaliere al suo _Valtias_. «Egoisticamente parlando, vorrei solo una cosa da voi, ma se ve la rivelassi non sarei più capace di stare al vostro fianco come ho fatto per tutti questi anni. In quanto cittadina di Lairë non mi aspetto nulla da voi, sire, perché so che fareste qualunque cosa per garantire un futuro prospero a questo Regno.»

«È così terribile quello che mi nascondi, cavaliere?» Lisaira sapeva bene su quali parole concentrare la sua attenzione e rimase in attesa, calma e impenetrabile, gli occhi che scrutavano attenti le reazioni del suo cavaliere.

«Solo complicato… E non degno delle vostre attenzioni né dei vostri pensieri, maestà. Perdonate le mie parole insensate; non avrei dovuto neanche pronunciarle, tanto per cominciare.»

«Non c’è alcun bisogno di scusarsi.»

«Giusto… Come se le mie parole potessero anche solo sfiorarvi nell’immensità dei vostri pensieri…» Mormorò a sé stessa, un sorriso dal sapore amaro che le decorava il volto. Lisaira continuò a osservarla in una maniera quasi rapace e Melyn pregò gli dèi sperando che avessero ammantato le sue parole nel silenzio, nascondendole alle orecchie della sovrana. I secondi si dilatavano pigri; Lisaira non sembrava avere l’intenzione di rompere la quiete che era calata tra loro. Il cavaliere si inumidì le labbra. Le fronde degli alberi allungavano le loro ombre sul marmo sporcando la sua perfezione siderea, la terrazza ormai uno specchio che rifletteva la violacea coda di pavone della notte.

«In ogni caso,» esordì, la gola leggermente secca, «non avrei dovuto parlare in maniera così sconsiderata. Sono onorata di poter ascoltare i vostri dubbi e le vostre confidenze, sire.» Accennò un inchino, la testa leggermente piegata a osservare le piastrelle che le rimandavano la sua figura sfuocata.

«Non hai mai pensato che potrei essere a conoscenza del segreto che custodisci, cavaliere?»

Melyn si bloccò come se un gelo invisibile l’avesse cristallizzata nel suo inchino. No, Lisaira non aveva davvero pronunciato quelle parole, non era possibile. Eppure la poteva intravedere con la coda dell’occhio, ferma, studiare ogni suo più piccolo movimento. Una vampata di calore le inondò il corpo, ma non per questo il cavaliere riuscì a trovare la determinazione di muoversi, la gola ancora più secca e la lingua impastata, inservibile. La mossa più saggia sarebbe stata quella di ritirarsi prima che il terreno le franasse sotto i piedi.

«Maestà,» gracchiò, lo sguardo concentrato a studiare le venature del marmo, «se voi sapeste… Se _sapete_ e mi permettete comunque di stare al vostro fianco…»

«Oh, Melyn…» La giovane sovrana scosse la testa facendo ondeggiare dolcemente le ciocche che le scendevano morbide lungo il collo. Aveva l’aria di chi doveva spiegare qualcosa di estremamente semplice a un bambino per l’ennesima volta. «Vedi, è leggermente più complicato. O forse estremamente semplice.» Scrollò le spalle con un movimento fluido, appoggiando la schiena al parapetto e allargando le braccia accarezzandone il marmo con i polpastrelli. Melyn non poteva vedere i suoi occhi, ma li sentiva su di sé, penetranti come mai prima. «Potrei averti. Potrei usarti.» La sua voce una nota cristallina, suadente.

«Mio _Valtias_ , non credo di capire…» Mormorò la ragazza, interdetta.

«Potrei fare qualsiasi cosa con te al mio fianco, saresti una spada temibile.» Continuò Lisaira senza dare peso alla sua interruzione. «Il mio cavaliere più leale e probabilmente una buona amante.» Si lasciò sfuggire una risata innocente. Melyn tremava, le nocche bianche per la forza con cui stringeva i pugni, le labbra strette in una linea sottile e quella risata che le risuonava nelle orecchie, arida. «Forse _un’ottima_ amante. Ma, vedi, non potresti mai, mai avermi. Un _Valtias_ è un _Valtias_ e un cavaliere è un cavaliere. La mia posizione non ha niente a che vedere con i sentimenti e il tuo ruolo è quello di seguirmi ciecamente. Se decidessi di usarti che cosa ne sarebbe di te, mio cavaliere?» I suoi passi risuonavano leggeri sul marmo. Melyn non si era neanche accorta che Lisaira le si era avvicinata, la sua mano che incorniciava delicata la sua guancia, sollevandole il volto. La sua voce arrivava alle orecchie del cavaliere come niente più che un sussurro crudele. «Ti spezzeresti? La luce che tanto ami seguire ti brucerebbe, girasole?»

Per un momento, per un battito di ciglia appena, Melyn si ritrovò di fronte a una completa sconosciuta. Un brivido le percorse la schiena e, quando cercò disperatamente di non affogare in quegli occhi così distanti, trovò Lisaira in quello sguardo e si accorse di star sudando freddo. Voltò bruscamente la testa, ma non fu capace di spezzare il contatto che tanto aveva sospirato nelle calde notti d’estate. La sua mano, fresca come la sera, profumava proprio come l’aveva immaginata. Era quasi un delirio, uno scherzo crudele, sapere che quello che aveva desiderato era vero e concreto, ma così sbagliato. Il sapore ferrigno del sangue la scosse dal torpore a cui si era inconsciamente abbandonata; non si era accorta di aver torturato il labbro a tal punto da far colare gocce scure e pesanti lungo il mento, sul petto lucido della sua armatura, sul quel bianco ipnotico. «Perché mi state dicendo tutto questo?» Mormorò.

Lisaira le passò il pollice sul labbro, ripulendolo dal sangue, che continuò a ruscellare incurante. «Ti sto semplicemente avvertendo, Melyn. Non farti questo.» La sua voce era dolce, forse addirittura preoccupata.

Che volesse davvero metterla in guardia? Lo stava facendo per il suo bene? Era il suo _Valtias_ dopotutto. Melyn poteva sentire quel rivolo caldo gocciolarle lungo il collo, ma non se ne curò. Si sentiva istupidita, impotente, debole. Poi una rabbia cieca le si accese nel petto. Per la prima volta in quella sera sostenne lo sguardo della persona a cui aveva deciso di dedicare la vita; bruciava, Melyn, di sentimenti che non riusciva a distinguere tanto crepitavano le fiamme che le lambivano il cuore. Allontanò la mano della sovrana con un gesto educato ma fermo. «Non lo volete davvero… Ditemi che è questo quello che volete per il vostro Regno, guardatemi negli occhi e ripetetelo!»

Lisaira le rivolse un mezzo sorriso. «Posso fare tutto ciò che mi aggrada. Non saresti la prima persona che uso per i miei scopi. Importerebbe davvero così tanto per il Regno? Perché stai parlando di Lairë ora?» La sua mano si poggiò nuovamente sulla guancia in fiamme del suo cavaliere, attirandola leggermente verso di sé. «Sei così dannatamente fedele a questo Regno. Probabilmente lo ami più di quanto possa amarlo io.» I suoi occhi continuavano a studiarla impenetrabili.

«Perché…?» L’esplosione di rabbia che l’aveva animata la abbandonò rapida come si era manifestata. «Cosa volevate dire con… usare? Mio _Valtias_ , non capisco…» Le sembrava di annaspare in quelle iridi ora nere come la pece; ogni suo tentativo di rimanere a galla la consumava lentamente, la prosciugava.

«A volte temo di poter perdere di vista quello che il mio ruolo significa per me. Ho paura di corrompermi, di svegliarmi un giorno e non desiderare altro che il potere. Cosa succederebbe se diventassi davvero così, se smettessi di prendermi cura di Lairë, della mia gente?» Il suo sguardo indugiò sul labbro gonfio e sanguinante di Melyn. Le sue parole si confondevano nella brezza. «E se facessi del male a tutti voi?»

«Vi fermerei. Vi impedirei di fare del male alla nostra gente, a voi stessa, perché il mio giuramento mi lega a ogni singolo abitante di Lairë e voi non fate eccezione.» Eccola. Era ritornata cavaliere e Lisaira era di nuovo una sovrana. A ognuno il suo ruolo, come all’inizio dell’innocua passeggiata a cui aveva preso parte poco prima del tramonto. A un dubbio rispondeva con una certezza. Questo fa un cavaliere quando il suo re gli chiede consiglio. Questa era la sua vita: punti fissi, cardinali, inamovibili, militari; dei porti sicuri dove aspettare che la tempesta si plachi, da dove osservare il mondo, da dove poter riflettere.

Lisaira ritirò la mano; le sue dita indugiarono impercettibilmente vicino alle sue labbra prima di lasciare la guancia di Melyn. Chiuse gli occhi come se avesse avuto bisogno di concentrarsi su qualcosa di vitale importanza. La brezza della sera si era calmata. I rami statici del giardino davano l’illusione che il tempo si fosse fermato per rispettare il raccoglimento della sovrana, che inspirò lentamente. Poi espirò. Infine parlò. «Ti ringrazio, cavaliere.»

«Non ho fatto nulla per meritare la vostra riconoscenza.» Il suo sguardo venne attirato dai piccoli fiori cremisi che si erano formati ai suoi piedi e provò una profonda vergogna. Sentiva anche le guance bagnate, doveva aver pianto senza essersene accorta. «Sono in uno stato impresentabile…»

«Quello temo che sia colpa mia.»

«Chiedo il vostro perdono, maestà.»

«La colpa è solo mia, non c’è niente da perdonare.»

«Mio _Valtias_ , io…!»

«Ti ho ferita.»

«No, ho fatto tutto da sola…»

«Melyn.» La richiamò sommessamente Lisaria.

«Sono stata io stessa a ferirmi nel momento in cui mi sono permessa di provare sentimenti che non possono in alcun modo appartenere a quelli come me.»

«Non avrei dovuto toccare l’argomento.»

«Perdonatemi…»

«Avrei potuto risparmiartelo, avrei potuto continuare a fingere, non devi chiedere il mio perdono.»

«Vi ho messa in una situazione di terribile imbarazzo, mio _Valtias_.»

«Basta.» La fermò Lisaira con la fronte aggrottata. «Sono stata insensibile. _Valtias_ o non _Valtias_.»

Melyn si morse il labbro cercando di dissimulare una smorfia di dolore, la mano stretta sulla spilla dorata che reggeva la cappa rossa, simbolo del suo grado militare. Le sue dita accarezzarono con insolita tenerezza le fredde lavorazioni del metallo. Sapeva bene cosa fare. «Rinuncio al ruolo di Capitano della Guardia Reale.»

Il volto della sovrana si indurì impercettibilmente. «Questa decisione non rientra nelle tue facoltà, cavaliere.» Sentenziò. «Non desidero che te ne vada. Non giudicarti troppo duramente, hai servito questo Regno come mai nessuno prima. Lairë ha bisogno di te, il popolo ti ama e gli altri cavalieri ti affiderebbero la loro stessa vita.»

«Con tutto il dovuto rispetto, mio _Valtias_ , ho tradito la fiducia dell’unica persona che avevo giurato di servire. Non sono degna di…» Si interruppe vedendo la mano alzata della sovrana che la bloccava ancora una volta.

«Non hai mai deluso questo Regno né me.»

«Ogni secondo che trascorro indossando questo mantello e portando questa spada al mio fianco è un disonore per l’ordine dei cavalieri di Lairë. Ho lasciato che i miei sentimenti avessero la meglio e, peggio ancora, non sono stata capace di nasconderli.» Recitò quelle parole come se le avesse sempre dovute dire, in un tono quasi solenne.

«Hai sempre eseguito i miei ordini alla perfezione.»

«Ogni buon soldato può farlo, veniamo addestrati per questo.» Replicò.

«Tu non sei un buon soldato qualunque, lo sai.»

«Perché ho fallito il mio compito, ne sono ben consapevole, maestà.»

«Sei la migliore, per questo ti ho scelta come Capitano della Guardia Reale e ti sceglierei ancora. Desidero che tu mantenga la tua posizione. Quello che provi non ha niente a che vedere con la tua fedeltà verso il Regno.»

«Quindi non sono altro che un cavaliere ai vostri occhi…»

«Cosa staresti implicando?»

«Temo che sappiate quello che voglio dire, mio _Valtias_ , e il fatto che me lo stiate chiedendo rende la situazione ancora più chiara. Potrei essere qualunque cosa, ma rimanere un niente ai vostri occhi.» Il suo sguardo incontrò quello sconcertato della sovrana e si soffermò sulle sue labbra socchiuse, ma la anticipò rivolgendole un sorriso che apparve lievemente forzato: «Non sprecate le vostre parole con me, non ne vale la pena.»

«Melyn, no… È solo che… Essere un monarca non mi permette di concentrarmi su… sentimenti. Di qualunque natura.» Aveva un altro aspetto ora, usava un tono quasi di scusa, e Melyn non capiva cosa volesse realmente dire con quelle parole, quindi decise di non soffermarvisi troppo.

«Non rendete la situazione più difficile di quello che è già, ve ne prego. Sarà la mia prima e ultima richiesta nei vostri confronti.» Replicò pulendo i grumi di sangue secco che si erano formati attorno al taglio. Scrutò Lisaira e i suoi occhi persi, desolati, il suo portamento regale leggermente sbilanciato e scomposto, le labbra schiuse per pronunciare parole che non sapeva come scegliere.

«Mi dispiace…» Sussurrò infine abbassando lo sguardo.

Paradossale come la testa china di un sovrano di fronte a un cavaliere possa essere un’immagine così potente. Melyn, con la schiena dritta e l’armatura che rifletteva il baluginio della luna; Lisaira, con una corona troppo pesante da sostenere, ammantata nella notte. Pochi secondi in cui il gioco di riflessi del marmo sembrava essersi riversato nella realtà, capovolgendone i ruoli, rendendo tutto il contrario di tutto senza cambiarne l’essenza. Il cavaliere si inginocchiò lentamente, un leggero clangore metallico che svelava le sue intenzioni, facendo alzare lo sguardo della sovrana. I loro occhi si incrociarono per pochi secondi prima che la testa chinata diventasse quella di Melyn.

«La verità è che non vi dispiace. Non dovete fingere per me, mio _Valtias_. Chiedo umilmente il vostro perdono. Per questo. Per tutto questo.» Parlava con parole sincere, Melyn. Faceva male, ma lei non era in ginocchio di fronte alla sua sovrana; si trovava a molte miglia di distanza da lì, vagava sopra Lairë e la accarezzava con lo sguardo, con il cuore gonfio di tristezza. La verità è che aveva tradito molto più di quello che credeva e iniziava a capirlo solo ora. Continuò imperterrita: «Per essere stata egoista. Per essere stata al vostro fianco provando sentimenti a cui non avrei mai dovuto permettere di fiorire. Per avervi coperta di vergogna. Non accadrà _mai più_.»

Lisaira ascoltò attentamente il suo cavaliere, il volto che cambiava maschera ed espressione cercandone una adatta a quello che voleva dire, a quello che forse sentiva e si sforzava di comprendere. Raddrizzò le spalle come se non si fosse mai inchinata in tutta la sua vita; la fierezza che la caratterizzava le donava un’imponenza che era difficile non notare, anche senza guardarla. Melyn la poteva sentire. Percepiva sempre la presenza di Lisaira. Restò in attesa della sua sentenza perché era quello che sarebbe stata; non c’era alcun motivo di mentire a sé stessa. E l’avrebbe accettata, come ogni buon soldato, come ogni cavaliere, perché era giusto così.

«Ascoltami.» La sovrana parlava ora con tono sicuro. Era la voce che usava quando comandava, quando sapeva che sarebbe stata ubbidita. «Non parleremo più di quello che è successo oggi. Non mi interessa quello che provi. Voglio che tu continui a guidare i miei cavalieri; è un ordine. Resta.»

«Come desideri, mio _Valtias_.»

«Non ti ferirò più. Essere un monarca non mi dà il diritto di giocare con le persone, dovrei saperlo bene. Desidero che tu non chieda perdono per quello che è successo. Non farlo.»

«Come desideri, mio _Valtias_. Vi ringrazio per il tempo che mi avete dedicato.» Si rialzò e, mentre lo faceva, qualcosa che non riuscì a definire rimase lì, su quel pavimento freddo e distante come la luce delle stelle che rifletteva.

«Ti ringrazio per i tuoi servigi, cavaliere. Sei congedata per oggi.» Accennò un sorriso facendole cenno di andare.

Melyn si portò una mano al cuore e si inchinò prima di incamminarsi verso il giardino, la cappa che ondeggiava fluida seguendo i suoi passi. Continuò a camminare fino a quando non sentì più lo sguardo di Lisaira concentrato su di sé, intravedendo i cancelli del palazzo. I fuochi delle postazioni di guardia crepitavano vivaci, ma il cavaliere si guardò bene dal farsi avanti per scambiare qualche parola amichevole con i suoi uomini. Continuò a camminare nell’ombra, costeggiando le mura, misurando ogni passo, ascoltando il proprio respiro. Rivolse lo sguardo al cielo brulicante di stelle sentendosi infinitamente irrilevante di fronte a quello spettacolo; il vento della sera le si insinuava morbido tra i capelli, come a voler fugare ogni suo pensiero per portarlo lontano in un viaggio oltre i confini tracciati dall’uomo. Avrebbe voluto lasciare a quelle correnti invisibili anche l’immagine degli occhi di Lisaira, le fitte di tutte le volte che quella sera l’aveva guardata senza capirla mai davvero.

Avrebbe voluto lasciarsi alle spalle e calpestare insieme alla ghiaia gli sguardi annoiati, preoccupati, divertiti, lusingati di coloro che la vedevano solo come volevano che lei fosse. La volevano tutti al loro fianco, ma qualche passo più indietro, come un docile animale di cui potersi vantare, da poter usare.

 _“Resta.”_ Lisaira non capiva quanto fosse egoista la sua richiesta. La guardava e non la vedeva, neanche lei.

 _“Mi servi, ho bisogno di te.”_ Non l’aveva detto, ma era questo che percepiva dalle sue parole.

Prima chiede. Poi comanda. Melyn aveva sentito la sicurezza con cui la sovrana sapeva che non avrebbe lasciato il suo fianco nonostante la vergogna e l’umiliazione. E si odiava ancora di più, Melyn. Perché anche questa volta aveva chinato il capo e senza protestare aveva continuato a seguire. Si odiava perché tra qualche giorno sarebbe tutto passato e le fitte che sentiva non ci sarebbero più state o si sarebbero addolcite fino ad attenuarsi completamente sotto un lieve strato di indifferenza. E avrebbe continuato a seguire il sole ancora e ancora, a girarsi verso Lisaira, a cercarla con lo sguardo, a implorare anche solo un sorriso dalle sue labbra, a ricordare il suo profumo prima di addormentarsi, a riconoscere i suoi passi sugli eleganti pavimenti di marmo, ma non sarebbero più stati i suoi piccoli momenti di gioia. Sarebbero diventati vuoti, opachi, spenti. Ogni sguardo che Lisaira avrebbe distolto, i sorrisi di cortesia che le avrebbe rivolto, la scia che avrebbe lasciato dietro di sé ignorando la presenza di Melyn, ogni singolo passo che avrebbe fatto per allontanarsi le avrebbe sempre ricordato che non era degna di lei.

Si era umiliata ancora una volta.

Ancora una volta, non era stata abbastanza.


End file.
